1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gardening tool and, more particularly, to a sprinkler that sprays sterilizing fluid outward.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sprinkler 30 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a receiving barrel 31, a boosting unit 32 and a spraying unit 33. The receiving barrel 31 has a top provided with a mouth 311. The mouth 311 of the receiving barrel 31 has an outer wall provided with a threaded locking portion 312. The boosting unit 32 is detachably mounted on the mouth 311 of the receiving barrel 31 and has an upper end provided with a threaded locking section 321 screwed into the locking portion 312 of the mouth 311. The spraying unit 33 has a first end connected with the receiving barrel 31 and a second end provided with a nozzle head 331. The nozzle head 331 of the spraying unit 33 is ratable relative to the spraying unit 33 to adjust the output modes (straight water beams or atomized water) of the nozzle head 331. In operation, a fluid, such as pesticide and the like, is filled through the mouth 311 into the receiving barrel 31. Then, the boosting unit 32 is mounted on the mouth 311 of the receiving barrel 31 to pressurize the fluid so that the fluid is compressed to pass through the spraying unit 33 and is injected outwardly from the nozzle head 331 of the spraying unit 33.
However, when the fluid directly contacts with the locking portion 312 of the mouth 311 during the filling process of the fluid, the undissolved powders contained in the fluid are attached to the locking portion 312 of the mouth 311 so that the locking section 321 of the boosting unit 32 is not combined with the locking portion 312 of the mouth 311 exactly and closely, thereby affecting operation of the boosting unit 22 and easily causing a leakage between the locking section 321 of the boosting unit 32 and the locking portion 312 of the mouth 311. In addition, the powders contained in the fluid easily blocks or chokes the boosting unit 32 or the nozzle head 331 of the spraying unit 33, thereby causing inconvenience in operation of the boosting unit 32 or the nozzle head 331 of the spraying unit 33. Further, the injected fluid from the nozzle head 331 of the spraying unit 33 easily flows backward to contact the user's body, thereby causing danger to the user. Further, the user needs to rotate the nozzle head 331 of the spraying unit 33 so as to adjust the output modes of the nozzle head 331 of the spraying unit 33 so that the user will directly touch the fluid that may be toxic, thereby causing danger to the user.